


Tau'ri Transportation is Terrifying (ART)

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Challenge Response, F/M, Gen, Humor, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Martouf/Lantash for a ride on her motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tau'ri Transportation is Terrifying (ART)

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to Tok'ra Kree! Round 5, for this prompt: 
> 
> 123\. SG-1, Sam/Martouf|Lantash, Sam takes him to try her bike 
> 
> Yes, I know they do not really look like Sam and Martouf/Lantash ;) I was going for making him look at bit terrified at travelling on this type of Tau'ri transportation.  
> The motorcycle is inspired by the motorcycle that Sam is working on in "The Curse" (1940 Indian motorcycle)


End file.
